Dark on Fire
by Cooper Writer Crafter
Summary: She supposed there could be more terrible things than an unrequited love...Desire x Nuala x Dream. Rating will change as the story progresses.


**X~X~X**

**:: DARK ON FIRE ::**

**[Desire/ Nuala/ Dream]**

**X~X~X**

Four days after his affair with the Thessalian witch ended, the Lord of the Dreaming no longer felt the need to drench his realm with rain. The urgent need to saturate something within him was now only faint (but was still there nevertheless). His lavish expedition with his delightful sister Delirium had been a nice distraction; although it was unfortunate to cross paths with Destiny at that time. Still, the meeting was altogether meaningful, so was seeing Destruction again.

The Lord of the Dreaming crouched silently on one of his bed-sofas, palms shielding his eyes from whoever would look at him. But, alone in the dark, the images of his only son's death begin to take more comprehensible forms.

It was a nightmare he wished he never created.

**X~X~X**

Nuala stood in his doorway. He felt her presence just moments ago and had recognized her hesitation instantly. The Lord of the Dreaming didn't want such a creature like the faery Nuala to trespass his chambers but he had felt her concern for him many times ever since his realm became a home for her. He wasn't sure he liked it—nor was he sure he didn't.

"**Enter,"** he called out, stretching himself upright even as he sat almost immobile.

The girl had her head down while she approached, one tiny hand clutching the necklace his former lover had given her. Her footsteps were mute and doubtful but once she was close enough to see him, something in her manner became assured.

"Lord Morpheus," she began. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"**I do not sleep."**

Nuala glanced up at him momentarily and then dodged her eyes back to the floor. "No, certainly not. But the kind of sleep you sleep is just different from ours, Lord Morpheus."

"**Then how do I sleep?"** The Lord of the Dreaming queries. He wasn't in the mood to be amused. He stared at the shivering girl before him, waiting.

"You rest your mind elsewhere." Nuala answered, her voice small. "You have so many pathways here in The Dreaming where you can hide. And with no one to reach you, that's when you sleep. You let your thoughts go quiet while all of us dream."

"**That's very insightful of you, Nuala." **He kicked his legs off from their squatting position, his limbs too sinewy to even make any discernible figure. **"Why did you come here? Can you not find any other activities to spend your day? Does my realm finally bore you, faery girl?"**

"No!" For the first time since she had been standing in his presence, Nuala looked up and shouted. She was afraid of him, he could tell. Both her hands are on the necklace now. "I was just—I-I was worried, my lord. Y-You do not s-seem so well a-at all."

"**Your concern for my welfare is noted."**

Nuala blinked away her tears. The Lord of the Dreaming did not care for her sadness enough to console her. He placed a palm on his forehead.

**"Leave me."**

**X~X~X**

Nuala was walking back to her room now, her tears spent. Lord Morpheus is not always so benevolent but he tolerated her for a long time now that she hoped he could like her in some other way that would be enough for the both of them.

She supposed there could be more terrible things than an unrequited love.

Why did she even think she was in love with him anyway? Was it simply because he was untouchable and unkind of her affections? Nuala had been told by her brother that she only wants what she can't have. Maybe that is what's happening. She could not conquer Lord Morpheus. He was a dream—no, the very Dream of the sleeping and the wishful—he belongs to no one although Nuala had witnessed him tried to offer himself to women who never understood that _that_ was his real intention.

The Lord of The Dreaming, Shaper and Prince of stories; it was only love that he wanted.

Nuala knew this is the only truth she's going to hold onto for as long as she can.

"Don't you just wish he'd stop moping about?" Matthew appeared above her, his dark wings fluttering slow and almost hypnotic.

"It is not our business." She hushed him.

"Oh, Nuala, you know he knows what you feel about him. He is the Dream Lord, after all, ya know. If your feelings for him get any stronger, you're gonna start attracting the other Endless and that's bad news."

"The other Endless?" Nuala knew he meant Desire.

"Be careful." Matthew flew across her and then he was gone.

**X~X~X**

The whole Dreaming was silent as its Lord drifted into the abyss of the ancient, contemplating about loss, mourning what was yet to come.

And then Desire was before him. Naked.

"**I didn't call on you, sister-brother. Leave me."**

"_She wants you. Aren't you even curious?"_

Nuala. She was referring to the faery girl. **"Do you dare, sister-brother?"**

"_Don't you?"_

"**I said leave me."**

"_She's not very pretty but all faery girls are charming in their own ways. You just need to look pass your self-loathing right now and indulge a delectable whim."_

"**I would not take advantage of that poor creature."**

"_She will consent, brother. I can make her."_

The Lord of the Dreaming stood up, his star-like eyes flashing red. **"Don't you dare!"**

Desire went away, laughing.

**X~X~X**

Nuala was awoken by no other than Lord Morpheus himself. He was standing on the edge of her bed, his limbs looking longer than usual. His face was grim, his skin ever colorless. There was something about his very essence that made her shudder uncomfortably. Nuala knew that he could be soothing when he wants to be but this is not the case right now.

She braced herself when she asked. "What is it, sir?"

Lord Morpheus just stood there. It took him a minute to say something. **"I needed to see if you are safe, Nuala. Forgive me if I startled you."**

"Safe?" From what? What is going on?

"**I've locked your chambers from the outside with a key I can only dispel."**

"Locked my—I'm locked in? But why? Have I done something wrong?"

"**No. But I'm afraid someone will want to do you wrong."**

"But—I never made enemies of anyone, I swear, my Lord!"

"**It is not your own making. Now rest, Nuala. Go back to sleep."**

Nuala did something stupid then. She threw herself onto Lord Morpheus, her arms encircling his form so tightly she felt like he could crumble in her embrace. He didn't. Her fingers tightened around the robe he wore, pulling him against her. She was expecting him to withdraw or reprimand her but he just stood there, unmoved.

"My Lord, whatever it is that causes you displeasure at this moment, let me do something to take it away." She whispered, her eyes leaking. She looked up at him and she never felt so small in her entire existence. His eyes were unseen so she doesn't know if he's angry or not. She added. "I seek only your mercy. Please do not think ill of me!"

"**Go back to sleep, Nuala."** He finally said, his eyes now visible and shining. His voice was calm—soothing. She felt his hands on her head, smoothing down her hair. And then he cupped the sides of her face. When he looked deeply into her eyes, she felt a sudden lull growing. Her eyes drooped.

She slept.

**X~X~X**

The Lord of the Dreaming had lain down the faery creature under her sheets.

She was so little and frail that he wondered why she hasn't gotten lost in his realm yet.

He whispered some words in her ear to comfort her while she dreamed.

**X~X~X**

Desire is patient.

It will snake into that young girl's heart and take over her.

Very soon.


End file.
